The present invention generally relates to the field of lighting, and more particularly to lighting switches for switching lighting fixtures on and off and between other operative states. The invention has particular applicability to furniture integrated ambient lighting, that is, ambient lighting fixtures adapted for use on modular furniture systems for the office environment.
The most familiar approach to controlling ambient lighting in an office or in other interior environments is through the use of a wall switch to which the ambient lighting fixtures are remotely wired. A variety of wall switches have been employed in different switching schemes which include the ability to switch ambient lighting fixtures between operative states, such as providing one switch for turning on some, but not all of the lamps of the fixture where lower illumination levels are desired, and another switch for turning on the remaining lamps of the fixture where it is desired to increase the level of ambient lighting.
The present invention relates to the desirability, in certain ambient lighting installations and particularly in installations where the lighting fixtures are mounted within reach, such as by mounting them near eye level directly or next to office furniture systems, of placing the switch for activating the lighting fixture directly on the fixture itself. Switches directly mounted to office lighting fixtures for individually switching the fixture are commonly encountered on task lights, for example, under-the-counter task light, but not ambient lights. A disadvantage of such fixture mounted switches on ambient lights, assuming they are reachable, is that the switch can be obtrusive and unsightly on a fixture which is otherwise designed to be an aesthetically pleasing architectural element within an interior space.
The present invention involves a luminaire having an unobtrusive surface switch which is readily accessible, easily operated, capable of switching between multiple operative states of the fixture, and which is within view, and yet blends in with the lines of the fixture housing. The invention generally overcomes the difficulty of locating a switch on observable surfaces of a fixture housing in such a manner that the switch does not detract from the overall appearance of the fixture.